Portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet devices are becoming more ubiquitous as underlying technology and device capability improves. These devices incorporate numerous components that support various device functions and applications. For example, current smart phones include imaging components that support digital image capture, where the smart phones are capable of storing numerous digital images.
Often, users desire to have a set of digital images printed. There are existing applications and platforms that enable users to initiate digital image printing directly from electronic devices. However, these applications and platforms have uniform capability regardless of the environment of the user or the electronic device itself. For example, an application may set the maximum amount of images that a user can print at ten (10), regardless of where the electronic device is located or to what type of network the electronic device is connected.
There is therefore an opportunity to offer an improved and enhanced experience for users to facilitate remote digital image printing from an electronic device. In particular, there is an opportunity to adjust remote image printing capability in certain situations in which users may benefit from the adjusted capability.